1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roofing construction systems, and more particularly, to an improved roof screen system.
2. Description of Related Art
Roof screen systems are used for concealing from view roof mounted equipment or changing the appearance of a building by changing its roof line. Today, these systems are most often used to conceal from view roof mounted heating, ventilating, and air conditioning systems, commonly referred to as HVAC systems, or other structures that protrude above the roof line of a commercial building and detract from the aesthetics thereof.
An example of a prior art roof screen system for securing a roof screen, or parapet, to a roof is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of the drawings. In the prior art, a roof screen or parapet 1, that often comprises a plurality of modular panels, is secured to a roof 2 using a conventional mounting system 3 comprising a plurality of mounting units 4. Each mounting unit includes a pair of sleepers 5, which typically comprise wood, that are secured to the roof 2 with bolts 6 for example. Each unit further includes a base brace 7 that is attached to the sleepers and may be secured to the parapet, and a diagonal brace 8 that is secured to the base brace and parapet, for securing the parapet to the roof. A plurality of the mounting units are spatially positioned along the parapet to secure the screen to the roof.
A disadvantage of prior art roof screen mounting systems is that the sleepers are tightly bolted through the roof, which commonly causes the roof to leak. Another disadvantage of the prior art, is that since the sleepers are tightly bolted to the roof, there may be a slight depression in the roof surrounding the sleeper. Often debris 9, such as leaves or other debris, and water accumulate around the sleeper, causing further leaking of the roof and potentially damaging the roof. Additionally, since the prior art components of the mounting systems typically comprise wood, such as the braces of each unit, the braces can break in the presence of extreme natural forces, such as high winds or earthquakes, causing the system to fail.
Thus, there exists a need for a roof screen system that effectively secures the roof screen to the roof without causing the roof to leak and that will not fail in the presence of extreme natural forces.